When a user reads an electronic book (also referred to herein as an e-book) presented on an electronic device, such as an e-book reader, the user may come across several character and non-character objects related to the novel or story. Character objects include human or non-human characters, and relationships exist between these characters, e.g. character X is the father of character Y, character Y is the brother of character Z who owns a pet dog D, character Z has a friend named P, etc. Example non-character objects include other proper nouns (e.g. objects and property), such as a car or house. Relationships also exist between character objects and non-character objects. For example, character X has a small house and a big house (both non-character objects), and character X sold his small house and purchased a car. Consequently, a given electronic book might present many different objects and relationships between different objects in the book.